Perfect Plans
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What happens when David Rossi disrupts Emily Prentiss' perfectly laid plan. First Multi-Chapter Rossi/Emily story. Co-auth'd w/ tonnie2001969 Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Plans**

**Chapter One**

Throwing open the door to Jennifer Jareau's office late Friday afternoon, David Rossi narrowed his gaze on the blonde media coordinator hunched over her desk. "You can't let her do it, JJ!" he exploded from the doorway.

Raising her eyes and seeing a furious looking senior profiler darkening her doorway, JJ sighed. And she'd been so close to making her grand escape for the weekend. Resisting the urge to gnash her teeth at his intrusion, JJ simply stared across her desk at the older man. Damn it, she didn't have time for interruptions this afternoon. She had a whole weekend with Henry and Will ahead of her…and she had every intention of leaving thoughts of the BAU right here in this office when she left. Whatever Rossi's problem was, he was solving it himself. She loved the older guy like a surrogate uncle but familial obligation only went so far. Especially when her little boy was waiting on her. Taking a moment to straighten the papers on her desk, JJ said as politely as she possibly could given the fact that he was on the verge of ruining a very promising evening, "I can't let WHO do WHAT, Rossi?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, JJ! Emily! You can't let her do it!" Dave blustered.

Shaking her head in confusion, JJ again lifted her eyes to the man in front of her. Now it all made sense…word of Emily's procreation plan had finally wafted its way into David Rossi's ear. And from the look of things, he wasn't impressed. Truth be told, neither was she. But it wasn't her place to judge. It was her place to be the supportive, dutiful friend. Leaning back in her chair, JJ narrowed her eyes. "I take it you've heard about Emily's plan then?"

"Jen, this is a BAD idea," Dave growled. "If she wants a baby, she can do it the old-fashioned way."

Biting her lip at the desperate look shining in David Rossi's eyes, JJ asked carefully, "Exactly why does how Emily chooses to conceive a child matter to you so much."

"Because it's…it's….unnatural. I mean, Jesus, JJ…she's walking around with a sperm catalog…like she's ordering a pair of shoes!"

"I wouldn't advise you to refer to that book of potential donors as a sperm catalog with her in earshot, Dave," JJ sighed. "She's been lugging that thing around for days, trying to choose a…a…."

"Depositor?" Dave supplied.

Clearing her throat, JJ raised a brow as she said, "Exactly." Thinking back as she remembered Emily's requirements for a match, JJ stared at Dave. Yep. There were remarkable similarities between the characteristics Emily desired and the man standing in front of her. "Why are you so upset about this? Emily wants to have a baby. She's unattached with no prospects on the horizon. And in typical Emily fashion, she's found an alternate solution."

"Yeah, she wants a popsicle for her baby daddy," Dave retorted. "Jen, do something!"

"I am. I'm supporting her decision as a good friend would," JJ replied succinctly.

"You can't honestly tell me you approve of this. It's so cold…clinical. We can't allow her to make this kind of decision," Dave blustered.

"You HAVE met Emily Prentiss, right?" JJ choked. "The last person that tried to tell her what she could and couldn't do took an unfortunate tumble down a flight of stairs. I suggest you get on board, Dave. Or do a really good job of faking it."

"Jen, why is she doing this?" Dave asked, dropping into a chair in front of her desk.

Seeing that bright light shining on her chance of calling it an early day grow dimmer, JJ stared at Rossi. "The obvious reason, Dave. She wants to have a baby. She wants to be a mother."

"But why this way?" Dave said, trying desperately to understand what could have possessed a beautiful, rational woman like Emily Prentiss to take such an unlikely route.

Shaking her head, JJ softened her voice as she saw that the man in front of her was obviously disturbed by Emily's choice. "Look, Dave, you know Emily just turned forty."

"Yeah, I was at the party. But what does that have to do with this?" Dave growled.

God, the man honestly was clueless. How in the world he'd managed to get married three times was anybody's guess. Or, maybe this explained the three divorces. Either way, JJ realized that she was going to have to spell things out to her fellow co-worker. Suddenly feeling like she was trapped in a conversation with Reid, she took a deep breath and drew deeply on her reserves of patience. "Dave, when a woman reaches a certain age and she looks around and realizes that she's alone and childless, they start to hear things."

"Hear things? You mean like a schizophrenic? Because they make good drugs for that now!" Dave replied in agitation.

Closing her eyes against the overwhelming urge to use his head for target practice, JJ bit out, "NO, Dave! Not like a schizophrenic! The sound is very specific. It's the ticking of a clock. More specifically, her biological clock!"

"Well, just tell her to roll over and turn off the alarm!" Dave yelled. "Emily's a young woman. She doesn't need to go this route. And if she IS determined to have a kid, there are plenty of warm willing men at her disposal. She doesn't need to have a one night stand with a test tube full of some stranger's stuff!"

Eyes widening at the impassioned statement of the man in front of her, JJ offered a small smile as realization dawned. David Rossi didn't care that Emily Prentiss wanted a baby. He cared that it wasn't HIS baby. "Are you willing to volunteer, Rossi?" JJ asked calmly. "Because if you aren't, I suggest you leave Emily to her own devices…primarily that test tube full of, as you put it, some stranger's stuff."

Rising, Dave shook his head. "You aren't serious! You're actually gonna let your best friend go through with this?"

Licking her lips, JJ eyed the man looming over her desk. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Unless, somebody else gives her a reason not to do this. In which case, I would definitely support them in their pursuit of her. I'd actually like to know my niece or nephew's father."

Shaking his head at the infuriating woman in front of him, Dave yelled, "Fat lot of help YOU are!" as he turned to storm from her office.

"She's in the break room, you know, Rossi. Shoe shopping, if you catch my drift. Maybe you'd actually do better talking to her than me," JJ suggested as she smiled in the face of his glare.

Grinning as she heard him stomp his way down the hallway, JJ realized Emily Prentiss had one hell of a hurricane coming her way. She only hoped her friend would allow herself to get swept away. But before she grabbed her bag to leave, she snatched the phone to make a call ensuring this encounter would permanently be recorded. She had a feeling that might need video evidence when David Rossi's murder went to trial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Plans**

**Chapter 2**

As David Rossi stomped down the hallway, he shook his head. Well, THAT had been a complete waste of his valuable time. The one person that he hoped would convince Emily that this was an asinine venture doomed to failure had laughed at him. Had she actually suggested Emily use HIM as a donor? Of all the fucked up ideas he'd heard in his life, and he'd definitely heard more than his fair share, that one had to take the cake. Really, who would ever consider him as a candidate for fatherhood? He was too old, too cynical to even consider the possibility. Wasn't he?

But, as he walked toward the break room, he knew his options were limited. Either he could stand back and watch as the woman he'd unwillingly fallen in love with made a baby with a petri dish or he could step up and offer his services. Hell, either way, the resulting kid would be messed up. At least if he was the father, the kid would have somebody to blame. Running a frustrated hand over his face as he walked into the break room, he stopped cold as he saw the brunette head pouring over that damn catalog once more. Swallowing his growl of irritation, he studiously ignored her as he walked toward the coffee pot.

"Rossi, were you a Harvard or Yale man?" Emily asked from the table, trying to keep her voice neutral as she didn't bother to look up. Of all the men to walk in at this time, it had to be him, she thought with a sigh. Her thoughts were already clouded enough, and, much to her chagrin, his nearness had a tendency to cause her to lose any train of thought that she might have developed.

"Princeton," Dave snapped, sloshing coffee into his mug.

"Yuck. The guy from Princeton was a history major," Emily replied immediately, scrunching her nose. "I want my baby to actually get a job when he grows up. And he carries the gene for club feet. No go."

Closing his eyes, Dave fought down a caustic retort. For just this moment, he promised himself that he would keep his thoughts and opinions to himself.

"I think I finally have it narrowed down to two options," she sighed, looking back and forth between two applications. Trying to convince herself, she added, "Now, it's just a matter of determining the best fit."

"And she still insists on thinking about it like she's buying a pair of shoes," Dave muttered under his breath. Well, there went that promise.

Glancing over her shoulder, Em asked, confused, "Sorry, did you say something to me?"

Tightening his hand on the coffee mug, Dave bit out, "Oh, there are a lot of things I could say to you right now, Prentiss."

Shrugging, she turned back to her book. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear what he had to say, especially about this topic. The thoughts of discussing potential children with David Rossi caused Emily to think about things that she knew were better left hidden. Clearing her throat, she said, casually, "I've got to decide between the Greek doctor that graduated Harvard Medical School with a specialty in cardiology and the Italian banker with an MBA from Yale with a degree in economics. Either way, at least the baby shouldn't have my pale skin."

"Yeah, because skin pigmentation is gonna be at the top of this kid's list of complaints," Dave said sarcastically. "And, for the record, Harvard men are pussies."

"And Italians are egomaniacs…six of one, half dozen of the other," Emily grunted, trying to keep her focus still on the descriptions in front of her. She added, as an afterthought, "Besides, I dated a Harvard man in college. The problem with him was not that he was a pussy. He just never met a pussy he didn't like."

"Well, looks like the Harvard guy is off the list. You wouldn't want to harbor any resentment toward the Ivy League," Dave retorted, deliberately trying to provoke a response from her. Was she just going to continue treating this whole thing as a minor shopping trip?

Glancing up again, Emily frowned at the tone in his voice. Narrowing her eyes, she asked slowly, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't exactly approve of what I'm doing, Rossi?"

"Sorry, Em, I've never been an advocate of stupid plans. And this," he said, aggressively tapping at the book of sperm donors in front of her, "is a colossally stupid plan!"

Pushing her chair back to look at him, Emily crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the dark man in front of her. Now, she wasn't sure if she was intrigued or pissed off at his attitude. "And your problem with my plan is?" she prodded. Seeing his disgruntled look increase, Emily continued, hardening her voice, "Come on, Rossi, this I've got to hear. Tell me why I shouldn't do this. You seem to have all the answers!"

"I didn't say you shouldn't do it, Emily. I'm saying that you shouldn't do it LIKE THIS," Dave grumbled into his coffee mug.

"I want to be a mother, Dave. And I'm running out of time," Emily argued, wondering why she was trying to explain herself to this man….this man that alternately annoyed and fascinated her. She added, for good measure, "This seems like the perfect solution to me. No muss, no fuss."

"And in ten years when this kid asks about his or her daddy, Em, what are you going to do? Hand him that information sheet?" Rossi snorted, gesturing at the page in her hand. "How do you think the kid's gonna feel about that? Trust me, woman, there'll be a LOT of muss and fuss then!"

Leaping from her chair, Emily faced off with a man that seemed determined to wreck her hopes and dreams, her anger growing by the moment as she hissed, "You have no right to…"

"To what, Emily? Point out the obvious? You haven't thought this through," Dave sighed, shaking his head at her.

"Not thought it through? I've thought of nothing else for MONTHS, Rossi! You think this was some kind of fly by the seat of my pants decision? It wasn't! I've struggled in ways you don't know anything about! If I want a baby, I don't have any other options," Emily railed, amazed that she was having to defend a decision she'd thought he'd automatically support. David Rossi may have been a stickler in some areas, but she had always thought that he was a "live and let live" type of guy when it came to decisions made by others. Hadn't he been the most supportive when JJ got pregnant? And he seemed to love Henry like a nephew, didn't he?

"There are always options, Emily," Dave stated quietly, staring into her flashing eyes. "You just aren't looking for answers in the right places."

"And where would you suggest I start looking?" she asked, meeting his gaze as she felt her jaw clench. "What's this great insight into the intricacies of procreation, Rossi?"

"I know enough to know that you don't create an innocent life with a test tube when there are other methods you haven't even bothered investigating. Unfortunately for you, they DO involve a little muss and fuss. They're called emotions, Emily. Believe it or not, your kid's gonna demand you have them."

"Why on earth does it HAVE to be messy?" Emily said before she realized she was even speaking again. She admitted, snapping her words, "Maybe the no muss, no fuss version is what I WANT, Dave."

"Then you're shortchanging not just yourself but that potential kid, too," Dave growled.

"No, I'm guarding my baby against the danger of having another person walk out of their life. I KNOW I'll be there for my child, but I'm not risking his or her happiness on some the fickle mindset of some nameless guy that's here today and gone tomorrow," Emily's words flew out with more passion than she normally allowed herself to exhibit. Taking a deep breath, she tried to force herself to slow her rapidly beating heart as she stared at the obviously upset man.

"You're doing it again, Emily. You're letting your past color your future. Learn to recognize what's standing right in front of you," Dave told her wearily, rubbing his hand over his face. He was honestly beginning to feel like he was talking to a brick wall.

Eyes flashing angrily, Emily turned back to the table, intending to end the entire conversation. How dare he suppose to tell her how to live her own life. But the sight of the white papers caught her eye, and she blindly reached out and grabbed a blank application, her mind racing as she spun around. Slamming it against his chest with enough force to send him stumbling backwards, she hissed, "Fine! It's evident that you think you're a supreme candidate for this job. Why don't you fill out an application!"

Balling the paper against his chest angrily in his fist, Dave hurled it across the room, taking great pleasure in hearing it pounce against the bullet-proof windows.

Watching his reaction, Emily hissed, balling her fists at her side, "Come on, Rossi. If you're so concerned about the choices I'm making, do something about it!"

Taking a step forward, Dave bent to stare down into her dark, angry eyes. "One problem, Emily. Unlike you, I do believe in muss and fuss. Love is messy in all its various forms, babe. And if you and I create a child, it won't be in some cold, sterile environment with a test tube and a popsicle."

"I don't know what you think you're suggesting, Dave," Emily replied nervously with widened eyes as she took an involuntary step back. Suddenly, she felt the tension increasing dramatically between them, literally palpable in the air, and she couldn't explain why that alternately scared and amazed her.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm suggesting, Emily," Dave countered, stalking her across the room. "I'm not gonna create a life by any method but the old-fashioned, tried and true way. You know, babe…that messy, emotional crap that you hate so much."

"I don't hate it, Dave," Emily said quietly, her desire to fight with him decreasing drastically. "I don't understand it. There's a difference," she reasoned.

"Then you need to learn, preferably BEFORE you give birth," Dave urged quietly, resisting the sudden urge to yank her into his arms.

"You're throwing me off balance," Emily softly accused, shaking her head as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"Back at ya," Rossi muttered. "You think when I got up this morning that I thought I'd be having this conversation with you? Wasn't even on my radar, Em."

"Then how can you be standing here, telling me all of this?" Emily questioned, honestly wondering where all of this was coming from.

"How can I not?" Dave shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're making a decision that's gonna impact the rest of your life."

"That's right, Dave. MY life. Not yours," Emily whispered, stepping away from him, needing to put some distance between them.

Jaw clenching, Dave growled, "You really haven't been listening, have you?" Hearing Morgan and Reid walking toward the break room, Dave muttered, "We're going to finish this conversation later."

Shaking her head, Emily gathered her donor book from the break table, refusing to meet his eyes again. "I've said everything I have to say, Rossi. I'm sorry you don't approve."

"Well, I haven't said everything I have to say, Emily," Dave bit out. "But, believe me, I will!" he whispered violently as their co-workers joined them.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECT PLANS**

**Chapter Three**

Collapsing onto the buttery leather of her comfortable couch three hours later, Emily fought the temptation to scream into the pillow beside her. Damn him! Damn him and his unsolicited opinions. How had she managed to allow that arrogant bastard's words to influence her? She knew how. She valued those words…valued him. Too damn much. It wasn't that she wanted his approval. She was a strongly convicted woman; she didn't need anybody's approval, least of all his.

But his words had struck a resonant chord with her this afternoon. Because maybe he was right. Maybe she was looking for the easy way out.

But damn it, the hard way could HURT. When she'd made the decision to go this route over three months ago, she'd known he wouldn't like it. Dave, despite the three ex-wives, was a man of the old world. Babies didn't get made in glass dishes. And what disturbed her even more, was that the issues she'd known he'd have with it had almost swayed her decision. Almost. What had made her choice easier had been the fact that while a wonderfully close friend, Dave had never indicated that he wanted anything more. Until now.

Now, she wasn't sure what he wanted. For himself or from her. She told herself that it didn't matter what he wanted. Her decision was made. She had an appointment with the doctor; the insemination was scheduled for Monday morning. All she had to do was choose a donor.

Flipping through the three ring binder in her lap, her lips tightened. None of these men measured up to what she wanted for her child. Not a damn one. Groaning as she shoved the book out of her lap, she let her head drop back against the cushions. It was no use. As much as she hated to admit it, especially to herself, she knew the donor she wanted. She also knew there would be strings. Long, long strings. Messy, intricate, potentially catastrophic strings. DAMN HIM!

Pulled from her mental rant by the pounding at her door, Emily glanced at it warily. No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't dare come here to finish this battle, would he? Pushing up from the sofa, she trudged toward her front door, wincing as someone leaned on the doorbell. Peering through the peephole, she groaned again. Evidently, the man had been serious when he'd said he wasn't finished. He'd brought the battle to her doorstep. At least this time she had home field advantage. She could always throw him out. Or shoot him. Shooting him worked, too.

Jerking open the door, she glared up into turbulent eyes. "Get off my bell, Rossi!"

"About damn time," Dave growled, barging past her.

"Well, hello, David! Do come in," Emily said, closing the door with a flourish. Her earlier thoughts about having the fight on her own turf might have been a bit hasty, she thought. His attitude apparently had only devolved over the past few hours.

"Don't be a smartass," he muttered, staring at his feet, as he pushed his hands deeply into the pockets of his jacket.

"Then don't be an asshole," Emily snapped back, throwing the locks on the door with a vengeance. Turning to glare at him, she demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you we weren't finished with our discussion," he warned, shrugging.

"Actually, you weren't finished. I WAS!" Emily retorted, sweeping past him and picking up her donor book in her arms. Whatever it took right now, she needed to focus on the real issue at hand. And she needed some form of barrier between her and him.

"Waving that thing around isn't gonna dissuade me," he replied, nodding at the binder in her hands.

"I'm not a stupid woman, Rossi. Even I know that nothing dissuades you, especially when you think you're right," she shot back. Then she added, waving the binder for emphasis, "Except in this case, you don't get a say."

"Bullshit," Dave replied politely. "We both know my opinion matters to you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so pissed," he continued, pulling off his jacket and tossing it over the back of her recliner.

"Make yourself at home," Emily murmured sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do," Dave said pleasantly, pulling at the knot in his tie.

"Why do I get the feeling you plan on staying a while?" Emily muttered with an eye roll as she deliberately moved to the other side of the room, trying to put some physical and emotional distance between them. As if that was possible, she thought with a sigh.

"Boy, they don't call you a profiler for nothing, do they?" Dave winked, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his white dress shirt.

"Oh, good…you're being glib," Emily sighed with a shake of her black hair.

"I've been told that it's part of my charm," Dave mused.

"Someone lied to you, Rossi," Emily replied sweetly. Eying him carefully as he rolled up the cuffs on his shirt, Emily raised a brow. "Getting ready to duke it out with me, Dave?"

"Nope," he said simply.

"Then what the hell ARE you doing?" Emily asked, her agitation growing by the second at his slow deliberate movements.

"I'm preparing," Dave replied.

Finally, her attempts at patience were defeated. "FOR WHAT?" Emily shouted, hands landing on her hips.

Smiling wickedly, Dave took his time answering as he calmly walked over to her liquor cabinet, pouring himself a finger of scotch. "Why, to seduce you, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**PERFECT PLANS**

**Chapter Four**

"Th-that's gonna be your method for hijacking my decision?" Emily stuttered in disbelief, feeling her jaw literally slacken at his very words.

Walking toward her slowly, Dave shook his head. "I'm not hijacking anything, Em."

Holding her book out in front of her like a weapon, she shook her head. This was not happening, she told herself. "It's not gonna work, Rossi. My mind's made up!"

"I'm sure it is," he shrugged, taking a measured step in her direction.

"You and your penis aren't gonna convince me I'm wrong so just forget about it," she hissed, the look in his eyes telling her that he was not going to really forget about it. Not at all.

"And that book convinces you that you're right?" Dave asked tightly, reaching for the binder.

"This book is the safe alternative," Emily corrected, her grip tightening on her lifeline. This was the only way, she sternly reminded herself again.

"This book," he said, snatching it away from her, "is going out the fucking window!"

"Give that back!" she shouted, reaching for his hand.

"Hell, no! Not until we explore all the other options!" Dave growled.

"The option in your hand is the only one I'm prepared to examine, Dave," Emily hissed through clenched teeth as she made another grab for the book.

"Then this is gonna be a real eye-opening experience for you, Prentiss," Dave retorted, throwing the binder across the room as he grabbed her arms, pulling her against him.

"Rossi, I'm warning you!" Emily yelled, railing in his arms.

"Prentiss, for once, just shut up and feel," Dave ordered, covering her gaping mouth with his.

Kissing her deeply, Dave tasted the wine she'd sipped earlier on her lips as his tongue tangled with hers. Feeling her body soften against his as her tongue began to dance with his, he dropped his arms from her arms to her waist, encircling her body and fitting her to him.

Biting back a moan of pleasure as his lips molded to hers, Emily ordered herself not to get lost in this. He was trying to make a point. She had to keep reminding herself of that simple fact. But as his lips left her mouth and trailed a fiery path down the column of her neck and his hands made exciting forays from her waist to her ass, she felt coherent thoughts slipping away. Sensation dominated…and those sensations were amazing.

"Say you want this, Emily," Dave whispered against the skin of her neck. "Say you want me."

"I want this," Emily replied shakily, not knowing…not caring that this was entirely not the plan.

Cupping her ass in his warm hands, Dave groaned as she pressed her body to his. Damn, he knew she'd feel this way. Soft, yielding…addictive. Covering her mouth again, he walked her backward to the wide couch behind them. Nipping at her lips as he eased her down, he didn't allow his body to leave hers, knowing that if he did, reality would invade her thoughts and he'd lose her again. Instead, he worked his mouth against her neck, pressing biting kisses to her flesh as she mewed against him and his nimble fingers worked the buttons of her shirt. Kissing her deeply as he parted the silky material, he broke away only long enough to look at the expanse of flesh he'd revealed.

Good God, she was beautiful. Plump and firm in all the right places. Bending his head to lick a trail over the tops of her breasts, he smiled against her as he heard her surprised cry. Caressing her cheek with one hand as the other unfastened her bra, he stared into passionate eyes. As the lacy material finally yielded, he gazed down her body as one of his hands enveloped a sensitive breast, tearing a satisfied cry from her throat. Bending his head to place a teasing lick at its tip, he groaned as her fingers threaded through his hair, guiding his mouth where she needed it. Suckling gently, he relished the throaty moans she tried to stifle. Moving between her two beautiful peaks, he felt her shift beneath him, searching for some kind of friction to relieve the ache.

Covering her lips again as his fingertips tortured her breasts, he kissed her with the passion he'd pent up from a year's worth of yearning. He'd been with a lot of women in his life…wives, girlfriends…the occasional one night stand…but he'd never felt this kind of overwhelming passion with anyone but the woman in his arms. Feeling her fingernails dig into the skin at the nape of his neck, he grinned against her mouth. Easing his hands down to find the hem of her black skirt, he eased it up around her hips deftly, never losing that heated contact with her sweet lips.

Emily gasped against his mouth as she felt his hand hovering above her intimate secrets. Tearing her lips away from his, she arched her head against the cushion as one long finger pierced her and his thumb found her clit.

Tearing at the buttons of his slacks as he used one hand to pleasure the woman beneath him, Dave's lips sought hers again, unwilling to let her voice any hesitation. He needed her…desperately, endlessly. And he was terrified that any second, he'd lose this moment. Feeling her fingers tearing at the buttons of his shirt, he hissed against her lips as her fingers finally buried in the hair on his chest. Moving his fingers faster, he teased the hardened bud at the apex of her mound, eliciting another cry from her lips.

Lifting his torso only enough to shove his slacks down his hips, he settled over her, bending his head to steal another taste of her luscious breasts as his cock nudged her. Feeling her nails dig into his hips, he thrust gently, testing her depths as his mouth found hers again.

Lifting her hips to buck against him, she breathed, "No teasing!"

"No teasing," he whispered against her neck, thrusting fully into her for the first time. Groaning as her tight walls surrounded his cock, Dave threw back his head and grimaced in pleasure. She was everything he'd imagined and more.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, arching her hips against him as she clutched at his neck.

Thrusting deeply, Dave moaned as he palmed one firm thigh, pulling it over his hip as he sank deeper into her heat. "Fuck, yes!" he growled against her ear as his hips rose and fell and her cries of pleasure rained over them. "No fucking turkey baster is ever gonna be able to do this for you, Cara, is it?" he ground out against her neck, biting her gently as his fingers flicked over her clit and he sank deeply into her body.

Shaking her head against his sweaty shoulder, Emily fought for sanity. But, God, the feelings rolling through her…the flame he was fanning. She just couldn't. Turning her face toward his, she sought his mouth. Kissing him deeply as his body filled hers over and over again, Emily held on to him. Raising her hips to his, she met each long stroke, each time moving a step closer to release. 'God, all the rumors were true. This man could make a woman forget her own name,' her mind screamed. And she didn't care that she'd forgotten. At that moment, her whole world centered around the pleasure his body forced on hers.

"Jesus, Emily!" Dave grunted, feeling his balls tighten as he thrust into her. "So close, Cara!"

"Me, too," she panted, straining below him as her orgasm hovered just out of reach.

Determined to see satisfaction on her face before he went over the edge, Dave covered her lips again, sucking her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth as his fingers found her clit again, rhythmically pinching gently as she screamed into his mouth. Watching her come apart in his arms completely, racked his body with a wave of pleasure as she contracted around his cock. Grunting deeply, his release caught him off guard as he spilled his essence inside her. Collapsing heavily against her, Dave could only gasp for breath in the aftermath.

And in that moment, feeling him pressing intimately against her, Emily's mind cleared as she came to her senses. All of her senses. How could she have just done this? How could she have let him change her mind this easily? And then her instincts for self-preservation suddenly kicked in, quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Plans**

**Chapter Five**

"Get off me!" Emily yelped, slapping at his sweaty shoulders and pushing him off her into the floor. Rising she snatched at the edges of her shirt, pulling it over her breasts as she mentally berated herself for being so weak. Where had her resolve gone, she asked herself bitterly.

"So, I take it we're NOT gonna bask in the sweet afterglow," Dave muttered from the floor.

"How could you do this?" Emily said, sitting up on the couch and glaring down at him as she smoothed her skirt back down her thighs with one hand. "You ruined everything!"

Banging the back of his head against the floor, Dave groaned. "Damn it, Emily! I haven't ruined anything!"

"The hell you haven't," she hissed, scrambling off the sofa for the book resting across the room on the floor. Picking it up, she flipped through it quickly. Pointing to a page, she said tightly, "It says right here that you can't do the insemination if you've had sex within five days of the appointment!"

Pushing up on his elbows, Dave growled, "You can't seriously still be considering that!"

"The hell I'm not," Emily insisted, slamming the binder closed with finality. "This is the most expedient solution to my problem," she ground out as she refused to look at him again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dave muttered, shaking his head. "No muss, no fuss. But in case you missed it, Em...this was worth the muss AND the fuss."

"That's seriously debatable," Emily muttered, dropping her book on the coffee table. But she couldn't silence the memories of her body's response from the last few minutes, as much as she tried, no matter how much she tried.

Chuckling as he looked at her bemused face, Dave asked, shifting to pull up his pants, "It hasn't occurred to you yet, has it?"

"What?" Emily snapped, jerking her eyes back to his again. "The fact that you just wrecked three months worth of preparation? The fact that you seriously fucked up my plans? What, Dave?"

Sitting down shirtless on her couch, he grinned. "No, Cara. I was talking about the fact that I just gave you the exact thing you were gonna receive via turkey baster. I just delivered it in a whole lot more pleasurable way. That's what you got with the muss and the fuss."

Eyes widening at the implication, Emily could only gape at the self-satisfied smirk on the older man's face. "I can't believe you! You did this on…on…"

"Purpose?" Rossi supplied helpfully, reclining against her couch cushions. "Oh hell, yeah, I did," he replied unapologetically.

"Why?" Emily asked faintly, seriously needing the answer. "Why would you do this?"

"For your own good, Emily," Dave replied quietly.

"Who the hell are YOU to decide that?" Emily asked coldly, feeling her spine tighten at his words.

"I'm the guy that has watched you compartmentalize EVERY damn thing in your life for over two years. The last thing you needed was to have yourself impregnated by some anonymous donor. A child deserves better than that."

"And that's YOU?" Emily asked with widened eyes, wondering if she was really hearing this. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No, he couldn't be! "No," she said briskly, shaking her head. "I KNOW you. You don't do anything for purely altruistic reasons, Rossi. There's always an ulterior motive. I deserve to know yours…especially in this case."

"Can't you just be grateful that you'll have somebody dependable to help you raise this kid?" Dave grumbled, shifting against the cushions uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze.

"No, like I said, I know you…you wouldn't do this if it wasn't gonna benefit you in some shape, form or fashion."

"I'd say steady sex with a beautiful woman is a pretty good incentive," he shrugged.

"Try again," Emily snorted, clutching the book even tighter. "You can have sex with a good number of beautiful women pretty much any time you want. I've heard the rumors just like everybody else."

"Some rumors have no basis," Dave replied defensively. "I've been an honorable man since I returned to the BAU."

"Be that as it may…"

"Emily, can't you just drop this? You've got your "donor", babe. Ready, willing and extremely able, if I do say so myself."

"Drop it? Drop it?" Emily all but yelped, her frustration blending with her anger. "You tell me that you're the one that's gonna father my baby and you tell me to drop it? I don't think so, Dave."

"Emily," Rossi sighed in exasperation.

"Don't do that…don't use that tone. Let me remind you, I didn't ask you for this," Emily growled.

"Yeah! I noticed," Dave shot back.

Shaking her head, Emily muttered, mentally condemning herself for breaking her own code, "And this is why! Messy and complicated! My way was better! Hell, it would have been better to go have a one night stand with a stranger – at least then there wouldn't have been any strings!"

"You even think of using another man and-" Dave hissed, rising angrily.

"And what, Dave? Why does it matter to you?" Emily wailed in confusion, her emotions literally rolling in every direction.

"Because the thought of a test tube impregnating you was enough to send me skating toward a nervous breakdown. The thought of another man doing it will make me purely homicidal!" Dave yelled at her.

Had he just said this? "I don't under-" Emily said shakily as he rose a hand to silence her.

Fighting for control, Dave hissed, "You want clarification? Fine! But I'm warning you, it's the two things you hate most…messy and complicated!"

"I'm listening," Emily breathed.

"The person I want planting a child inside you is me, Emily. Me! I've fought these feeling for you for months because I know you. I'm a bad risk and you KNOW it. And I'd decided months ago that I didn't stand a chance with you. But then, you started talking babies and donors and I snapped. I couldn't let you do this alone. Because I'm a better risk than having no one at all. You and a baby deserve more than no one at all."

"So you think you're ready to be a father?" Emily asked faintly, trying to blend this version of David Rossi with the version she had created in her mind.

"Only if the mother is you," he replied, staring back at her. "With you, I can do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This is the final chapter of this, my first Rossi/Prentiss multi-chapter fic. Please let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see a second story that follows this one. As ever, I've truly enjoyed hearing from the readers. Please review or PM your thoughts on this story or any ideas you might like to see appear in my stories or oneshots. Again, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**PERFECT PLANS**

**Chapter Six**

"Why?" It was the only question she knew to ask at that moment.

"Because you won't let me screw it up," he replied honestly.

"You think I have some kind of magical powers?" Emily asked with a half laugh, half cry.

"I think you've got something, Emily. For the first time in a lot of damn years, I did something other than fall in lust. I fell in love, damn you!"

"Well, you sound thrilled," Emily retorted.

"It's hard to be thrilled when the woman you're in love with wants to have a baby with a Popsicle and a turkey baster," Dave grumbled, dropping to the couch again.

"I told you, I thought my options were limited," Emily said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared over at him.

"Well, they aren't. Not anymore," Dave snapped. "So what do you have to say to that?"

"What do you expect me to day?! I didn't see any of this coming!" Emily mumbled, looking away as she ignored the tightening in the pit of her stomach.

"You're doing it again!" Dave accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Doing what?"

"Walling off, shutting down…refusing to face what's right in front of you," Dave replied.

"You can't blame me for something I've done all my life. And you can't expect me to change overnight!" Emily said, defending herself again.

"I don't, Emily. I expect you to try. Just like I am! You think I expected this either? I've been married three times and never even considered having a child. Never wanted it before now."

"I've seen the ex-wives. For that, I honestly don't blame you," Emily mumbled as she began to pace. With very step she took, she could feel a small measure of hope start to rise inside of her, and yet she kept warning herself to keep her expectations low. This was David Rossi, after all.

Chuckling despite the seriousness of the conversation, Dave murmured, "Maybe this time I fell in love with the right kind of woman."

"Quit saying that," Emily groaned, biting her thumbnail. How could he have this much faith in them when there was no them yet?

"Sorry, that's the one thing I can't do for you. It's out there now, Em. I'm not gonna take it back," Dave said softly. "The real question here is simple. How do you feel?"

"I feel like this is incredibly risky," Emily huffed, her thoughts flying in circles, refusing to be compartmentalized into those lovely boxes in her mind.

"Any riskier than what you were initially gonna do? Raising a baby on your own would be a pretty risky thing to do, too."

"Maybe," Emily replied grudgingly, still pacing the length of her living room.

Rising, Dave moved across the room, stepping in front of her. "Emily, stop."

Halting as she felt his hands wrap gently around her arms, she stared up at him with alarmed eyes. "Do you get off on confusing the hell out of me! I thought I had my mind made up. I THOUGHT I had a plan!"

"You know what they say about the best laid plans," Dave murmured.

"Do NOT quote pity platitudes at me right now, Rossi," Emily ordered sternly.

"Sorry," he muttered, staring down into her chocolate eyes. "But is what I'm suggesting so crazy, Em? Is it really that far out of the realm of believability?" he whispered.

Uncertainty flashed in her eyes as she replied, "No. And that scares the hell out of me."

"I can deal with fear, Emily. I'm not feeling real confident here myself," he said softly.

"You?" Emily snorted doubtfully. The man defined self-assurance, she thought with a pang of jealousy. What she wouldn't give for just a drabble of that confidence right now.

"Yeah, me."

"Please, Dave…you're usually the one that walks out on things from what I've heard," Emily told him bluntly.

"I never had an innocent kid to consider in any of those equations either," he countered. "Do you think I'm the kind of man that could do that to my own kid, Emily?"

While he was many things, she knew that David Rossi would never abandon a child that he had created. Biting her lip as she studied his earnest face, she finally shook her head and admitted, "No."

"Well, that's something, at least," Dave nodded.

"It's actually a lot coming from me," Emily replied honestly, her eyes darkening as she stared into his.

"I know that…and I know what it costs you to admit it," Dave murmured, stroking her cheek. "What are you afraid of Emily?"

"Dave, I won't lie and say that I love you back…honestly, I'm not even sure if I know what that IS." Sighing as she allowed herself to settle just a little bit more against him, she admitted, slowly, " But, that being said, I know I feel something."

"Something is good, Emily. Something isn't nothing," he whispered. "And I never expected you to feel the same way. I'm looking for a chance…to see if you could. BEFORE you have the Greek banker's kid!"

"He was a doctor," Emily mumbled as she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his body against hers. "A cardiologist, actually."

"Whatever," Dave grumbled. "I'm not asking you to cancel your plans. Just postpone them. For now. You and I can do this without a damn test tube, Em. We just proved it," he murmured, with a pointed glance at her couch.

Glancing up at him, Emily bit the inside of her cheek. "Would we keep…keep…"

"Trying?" Dave supplied.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"If that's what you want, Cara. God knows, I wouldn't mind "trying" again tonight," Dave offered.

She nodded in silent agreement. But she couldn't let this end without letting him know that she couldn't allow herself to be hurt. She whispered, pressing her hand against his chest, "A chance, Dave…that's all I can promise you. But I want to keep trying. Regardless of what you say, I'm not getting any younger."

Heart beating faster in the face of victory, Dave slowly lowered his head to hers, whispering, "Then let's not waste any more time, Emily."

**_FINIS_**


End file.
